1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with low-profile, multiple-bin particulate handling assemblies for use with downstream particulate treating units or the like, in order to eliminate the need for especially configured buildings to house the handling assemblies and treating units. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such handling assemblies, the individual bins forming a part of the assemblies, and the combination of the handling assembly with downstream receiving or treating devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural seeds are commonly treated with various growth-promoting agents (e.g., pesticides and disease controlling materials) or the like. Seed treating assemblies generally include a lower seed treater with a seed supply tower above the treater designed to provide a continuous supply of seed to the latter. The tower typically has an uppermost seed bin with a surge bin below the seed bin, with the surge bin oriented to deliver seed to the treater. In practice, seed is conveyed by an inclined conveyor belt to the upper seed bin, which then feeds the surge bin. A significant problem with these types of seed treating assemblies is that they are very tall, on the order of 21 feet or more in height. Given that most normal building do not have this degree of height, it is often necessary to build a separate facility for a seed treating assembly, or to add a cupola to an existing building to accommodate the treating assembly. Either of these expedients adds significant cost.
There is accordingly a need in the art for low-profile seed handling apparatus which can be positioned above a seed treater to provide a continuous supply of seed thereto, while eliminating the need for purpose-built seed treating structures or add-ons to existing buildings.
References of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 749,825, 1,710,771, 3,690,392, 4,266,691, 4,320,775, 4,421,185, 4,448,272, 4,580,699, 4,616,978, 4,750,530, 4,751,948, 5,033,706, 5,415,323, 5,531,360, 5,636,762, 6,422,263, 6,446,836, 6,582,516, 7,001,466, 7,140,516, 7,475,796, 7,504,593, and Japanese reference JP59120821.